User blog:Venera651/Venera's Character
I feel like Venera has been influenced. Influenced by the cultures and standards of this world. And while the main character page shows zer current personality, I feel like I should keep a separate page. A page listing all the people and events that impacted zer throughout the years. I wonder how Venera has impacted others... Venera In the beginning, Venera was about as hostile as ze ever could be: a foreign human from a foreign world, bound to the laws that applied to zer back in Venera and those laws only. Too bad the only laws there are about physics. Driven by a will to live, Venera cared for no one and thought of the intelligent as more dangerous than the rash and sporadic. Intelligence can carry a man much further than their muscles can. However, Venera prided zerself on being a somewhat perfect balance of both. The only thing ze lacked was social skills. It ain't easy communicating with others when half the people you see are bandits and the other half are dead. Addfire's Game Venera was very experimental with an out-of-the-box way of thinking. From cutting open the bed mattress to setting a trap in zer room, ze didn't like to look back once. Ze also experimented with the almalgam sword that was created by zer sword melting. Too bad the game ended early. HAWAIIANpikachu's Game Here's when the character development really begins. Venera, at first, displayed zerself as a hoarder, keeping every little thing ze found. A bit maniacal, ze hurt everyone that dared to tread where ze stomped. Ze was a bit sadistic, taking joy from watching others suffer. Ze was as sporadic as ever, from using acid wine to try and dissolve Itroad to changing zer plans to burn Nlove instead. Ze also didn't know what personal space was, as demonstrated when ze practically laid on Redja's back as ze tagged along with him. Ze was very inconsiderate, as shown when ze poked Nlove harshly to check if he was alive and shoved wine in his mouth for the "heat of the moment". Zer sadistic nature is shown when Addfire mimics zer (I think we all know about that one). Ze is very, very forceful. This is shown when ze picks up Squirtle and takes her to the closet to presumably do very bad things to her. Thankfully, the rest of the crew got there before ze could perform zer plans. Ze had a pact with Squirtle to poison Redja, although that was botched when Squirtle never gave zer the poison. As with Venera's improvisational nature, ze saw Minecraft in the hall and decided to forcefully take him to the gym. There, ze decided to train him, making Minecraft stronger so that no one can hurt him. Venera's trust with everyone either grew or shrank, and in Minecraft's case, it was strong enough to do that without worrying about getting poisoned by the mastermind. As he struggled to move the weights, Venera had a warm rush move zer. Ze saw Minecraft...differently. The way he tried so hard was cute, and he himself looked rather, rather handsome. At this point, Venera panicked. Ze never really had any interactions with humans so much as a good laugh, let alone this new emotion. Zer thoughts scattered as ze internally panicked and tried to recover from the shock. And yet, human nature decided to step in. Venera knew what this was. Ze knew what had happened, and ze didn't know what to do about it. Ze decided to express zer emotions instantaneously. After kissing Minecraft in the lips (of course he was in shock), ze dragged him to the bar room and decided to equip zerself to prepare for Project Painbow. Luckily, it was never executed. Even better, Minecraft blushed and presumably shared zer feelings with him. After challenging him to a race to the pool and discovering Itroad, ze's here. In the trial. Preparing to kill Addfire. While Minecraft's relationship certainly helped zer, it also harmed zer, too. Ze has grown to become hostile to those that dared to defy Minecraft, and ze is not hesitant to hurt someone in the name of their relationship. Ze probably would kill someone if ze saw them as a "threat". And let's not go into what might happen should Minecraft suddenly get murdered 0-0. Outside of the Games Of course, Venera is not only in the games. A random gif of a unicorn led to zer extreme obsession with unicorns, the perfect balance of beauty and practicality. Ze has had a past relationship with someone ze does not wish to disclose, although a joke led to an overreaction and a break-up. This led Venera to obsess even more over zer current relationship with Minecraft and zer disliking of such pranks. A conversation with Yami led to a great liking for apples, described as the "ambrosia fruit". It just goes to show that maybe somethign people take for granted is praised by someone else. Venera is prideful for zer many achievements and likes to belittle others, although ze will probably repent if ze goes too far. After being almost blackmailed, a reform and rekindling of a past friendship taught Venera the value of befriending enemies rather than killing them. The more the merrier, as they say. Venera and Eddie's relationship has certainly gone to the next level. All thanks to that lust potion. Apparently, they are both very attached. Venera is obsessed with Eddie, and Eddie isn't that far off. Redja and Venera have seemed to have made amends, though ze still hates Redja. But only on the outside. Category:Blog posts